


Punk

by sparklesauce



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Rodrick wants to get to know you, Teen Romance, but dw youre still way better than her, hes still super hot though, nothing too insane though, reader has trauma, rodrick does crush on heather in this, rodrick drinks but hasn't tried drugs, rodrick is a huge dork, slowburn, you introduce rodrick to drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklesauce/pseuds/sparklesauce
Summary: You were delicate, just not in the most noticeable ways. You had fearful thoughts of getting hurt again and because of this you grew into bad habits and aggressively shutting others out. But when you move into plain view you meet a messy haired punk from across the street. Rodrick Heffley is curious to know what goes on inside your head.
Relationships: Rodrick Heffley/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is a bit slow but I hope u enjoy none the less, this is also my first time posting on ao3 so go easy on me

Y/n L/n, social outcast in her last school and total loner. You weren't always like this, you were sort of an outgoing kid, even had a few close friends. That changed the summer before sophomore year, though. Now you're just about to start your junior year in Plain view. You weren't excited to be moving, if anything you couldn't care less. Your little brother Jax on the other hand, was nervous to be going into 7th grade and living in a new town.

"I don't wanna do this," Jax whined as he huffed, your younger brother was sitting in the back seat with his arms crossed,"I wanna go home."

"Suck it up." You groaned throwing a glare at your bother. 

Your mother sighed, not taking her eyes off the road. "Y/n, please be nice to your brother. And Jax, this is our home now." She pulled into the drive way of your new house, you immediately getting out of the vehicle and making your way to the moving van to collect some of your belongings. "Wait Y/n, I'll take care of some of the boxes for now, why don't you go introduce yourself to some of our neighbors?" Your mother gestured over to across the street where there was a family outside in their yard.

"Ma I don't.."

"Uh-uh, go say hi. And take your brother with you." She cut you off, and pushed you away from the moving van and threw a look at your younger brother, not giving you time to argue. You groaned and grabbed your brother by his forearm. He was too tired to complain and just went with it. You walked down the street with Jax and pulled him towards the house. There was a slightly older couple sitting on the lawn with a little boy who looked around 4-6 years old, while there were two boys around your brothers age playing catch on the other side of the lawn.

The older woman looked up at you and your sibling and gave you two an unbelievabley wide grin. "Hi! You must be our new neighbors." She got up and made her way over to you and reached out for a handshake.

"Um, hi, I'm Y/n and this is my brother Jax. Yeah we just moved in." You hesitantly accepted her handshake. Yikes, totally not awkward. You nudged your brother to make him introduce himself.  
Jax mumbled out a quiet 'hi' and the woman smiled at him.

"Well," She began as she looked back to you,"Nice to meet you Y/n and Jax, I'm Susan and this is my husband Frank." The man sitting with the child on the lawn gave an awkward wave. "My son here is Manny and the smaller boy playing catch over there is my other son Greg. Jax, you look like your about Gregs age, and god knows that boy needs more friends, you should go play with him." You mentally noted that Greg was probably a bit wimpy from the way his mother mentioned him. Susan called Greg over and practically forced him to invite your brother to play with him and his friend that you heard was named 'Rowley', or something.  
Susan grinned as she brought her attention to you and you nervously watched as you felt like gears were turning in her head. "How old did you say you were sweetie?"

This made you a bit skeptical. "I'm 16, why do you ask?," You questioned.

"My son Rodrick is just a bit older than you. Maybe you could be friends with him."  
You thought to yourself, Another son? Sheesh.  
She glanced across the street to where your mother was still moving boxes. "And he can help you and your mother with getting set up."

You mentally cringed, this was too much socialization for you already. "No, it's alright. Plus, I wouldn't want him to go out of his way to help us."

Susan shook her head. "Oh nonsense. It's the least we could do. You're our new neighbors after all." The Heffley brought you up to their doorstep and had you wait outside for her as she went in to get her son. It felt unfair that she didn't allow you to object, but in all honesty you and your mom could use the help.

"I don't see why I have to do this." You brought your attention to the voice of a teenage boy you could hear on the other side of the door. "Why can't greg do it?"

"Because," Susan opened the door revealing herself and the boy,"Greg is making a friend and you should too. Rodrick, this is Y/n." She motioned with her hand to you. The teen boy, Rodrick, looked at you and took in your appearance. You did the same to him. He was a taller boy, with messy deep brown hair and brown eyes, the clothing occupying his figure consisted of a dark green band t-shirt and jeans. But you could tell by the way he presented himself that he was probably a troublemaker, bad boy of the family if you will.  
Susan shoved her boy, forcing him to introduce himself to you just like how you'd done with Jax earlier. You and Rodrick exchanged a quick 'hello' and made your way back to your house per his mother's request. 

"So," Rodrick began as you walked toward the moving van parked beside your house,"why'd you move to plain view all of a sudden?"  
You stayed silent. Rodrick looked away in embarrassment. "Cool..cool. Guessing you don't like people much."

You gave him the satisfaction of a response by shrugging, leading him to your mom. "Hey ma, this is Rodrick, he's one of our neighbors. He's gonna help move some stuff." 

She smiled at Rodrick and introduced herself as he awkwardly did the same. She then turned back to you. "That's great you've already made a friend. Give me a hand with this if you please hun." Your mother handed some boxes to you and Rodrick and gave you directions to place them inside the house. You made your way up the stairs and began unpacking some things into what was going to be your room. Rodrick stood there not knowing what to do after he placed the boxes down.

"Want me to unload this somewhere?"

You mentally sighed,"Sure. Those are the CD's right? put 'em on that shelf." 

Rodrick nodded and began placing the multiple CD's you owned on the small shelf beside your bed. He paused to look over some of the albums though. "Oh shit I love this band. You got taste new girl." This piqued you're interest a little, you never really had people to talk to about your taste in music. 

"Thanks, since you like them too I guess that means you also have taste." You got up and moved to Rodrick, sitting down beside him on your bedroom floor "This album is way better than that one though." You pointed to a CD that was still in the box. Rodrick grinned. 

"No way, you're out of your mind. This one is a literal work of art compared to that one." He waved around the one he was already holding. 

You gave in with a bit of a giggle. "Your lucky you like them in general, or I'd say you had no taste at all."

Rodrick gave a mocking pout and placed a hand on his chest for an extra dramatic effect. "Ouch kitty, that one stung."

You raised an eyebrow at the nickname. You spent a while after that going back and forth inside and outside your home moving boxes and talking about your common music interest. You learned he actually made music himself, as a drummer in a band he called 'Löded Diper'. A weird spin on a band name in your opinion, but Rodrick seemed to be proud of it so you left it alone. It was finally getting dark when you were all done moving the majority of your things and Jax had come back from hanging out with Greg. You walked Rodrick back across to his house where you bid goodnight to each other. Rodrick gave you nod before entering his home. "I'll see you around kitty." You rolled your eyes. 

"Later loser."

Right as you were about to turn around and leave Susan caught you and invited you and your family to have dinner with the Heffley's sometime as a form of a welcome to the neighborhood. Your mom accepted the invitation after you had brought it up, of course. This place didn't seem too bad so far, you just hoped you wouldn't get attached to anything or anyone here.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader goes to the roller rink with her family and she runs into rodrick, but eventually socializing becomes too much and the negative thoughts and feelings overwhelm her

16 and irritated, that's what you were. It was the next day, and Westmore middle school was hosting an event to welcome the new 7th graders. Your brother of course, was one of those upcoming 7th graders. Your mother had barely gotten you to agree to go with them on your own accord. Of course, you only agreed because the event was hosted at a roller skating rink and you missed skating. Your family left a little early, you three getting to the rink before the majority of the new 7th graders.

You entered the structure, letting the lights and music engulf you. You had to admit, it was a very pretty place. You admired the different colors lighting the building as you went your separate ways from your mother and sibling. You rented out some skates and made your way to the rink, stumbling a bit with your movements as you had been a bit rusty. Minutes passed, and the building quickly began to fill more and more with people, bustling with the busyness of children, teens, and adults alike. It wasn't long until a certain brunette entered the facility and caught your eye. Rodrick made his way inside with his family, Greg running up to his presumed friend Rowley and their parents separating as well. Your eyes followed Rodrick, the teen boy made his way to a few other teenagers who you assumed were his friends.

You turned your eyes from him and continued to skate, ignoring his presence. Although, he noticed you shortly after. "Hey Y/n!" Rodrick jogged up to the side of the rink, the short ledge between you two. His group of edgy looking friends kept their distance behind him and just observed. You skidded to a halt to stop for him.

"Rodrick." You rolled over to the ledge, leaning against it as you rested your arms crossed atop the structure.

"What are you doing here?"

"Skating. What does it look like?"

The taller brunette put a hand up, scratching at the back of his hand nervously. "I.. yeah okay I guess that's a given." You forced down a smile and rolled your eyes at him.

"I'm here because of the event for the new 7th graders, my brother is one of 'em. I'm guessing that's why you're here too?" You let your eyes trail to the opposite side of the rink where you could see Greg, Rowley, and a shorter Indian boy.

Rodrick shrugged. "Yeah my mom forced me to come since she sees this as some family thing. This place is totally lame though."

You raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's lame. I kinda like this place."

The boy looked away, embarrassed. "Did I say lame? Pfft.. I meant.. cool. Yeah."

Leaning in you flicked his forehead. "Stop trying to act cool, punk." Okay, it was cute that he tried to seem cool but you weren't gonna admit that, to him or yourself. There was giggling coming from his group of friends that drew your attention. They were looking at you and Rodrick, laughing at your interaction with him.

Rodrick noticed this. "Uh.. those are just my friends." One of the teens mocked Rodrick by giving him a kissy face and fluttered his eye lashes. Rodrick groaned. "That guy specifically is my best friend Ben."

"He seems... nice." He didn't, but what were you supposed to say? That he seemed like an annoyance? You couldn't be that blunt.

"I swear he is," Rodrick's eyes trailed down to your hands that were resting on the ledge then looked back up at your face. "y'know I never got your number."

"And you expect me to give it to you?"

Rodricks face seemed a little red. "Well no- you don't have to but-"

"Gimme your phone you nerd." You held your hand out open palm to him.

"Oh okay. Cool. Here." He frantically yanked his phone out of his jean pocket and placed it in the palm of your hand. You typed in your number and gave the phone back to him. "Thanks I'll uh, I'll text you. Later?"

You pushed against the ledge to get rolling again. "Later." You went back to skating and Rodrick went back to socializing.

Rodrick walked over to his group of friends who seemed to be getting a kick out your interaction with him. Ben elbowed him. "You get the chicks number?" Rodrick smiled.

"Hell yeah I did."

Another one of the teen boys nudged Rodricks shoulder,"Shoulda asked her to do the couples skate with you."

"Fuck. Yeah I.. probably should have. Whatever." He shrugged, trying not to think about the opportunity he missed and went over to his brother to mess with him. Continuing to skate you didn't notice how fast time was flying by. Eventuality it was time for couples skate and you made your way out of the rink only for the romantic music to be interrupted by a middle aged mans yelling voice to flood out the speakers.

Looking up to the DJ's set up you saw Rodrick standing next to the man that was yelling into the mic. Rodrick noticed this and winked at you. You felt your face heat up and your heart felt weird which made your thoughts conflicted. You shook off the weird feeling in your chest and went to find your mom and brother. Unbeknownst to you Rodrick felt a tug at his heart when you turned away and ignored him.

Eventually you found your mom and ran into your little brother Jax who seemed to have made a few friends. All your interactions with Rodrick were making you feel unreasonably anxious and you didn't know why, so you convinced your mom to take you guys home.

In the car on your way home you put in your earbuds and turned the volume up full blast to drown out your thoughts. You couldn't wait to get home and smoke, take your mind off of everything.

Once home, you quickly went to your room and locked the door, going through your closet and grabbing what seemed to be a makeup bag. Opening the bag and revealing its contents you looked through and grabbed some weed, your lighter, and your pipe, walking over to the window you opened it and leaned against the windowsill, your top half sticking outside the window.

Smoking for a while, you let the high get to you. You put your things away hidden back in your closet and laid on your bed, letting yourself trip. You tried to enjoy the feeling of the high but your brain became clouded with memories of before. Everything that happened to you. What happened with your father, and what your ex boyfriend put you through. All the reasons your family moved kept bothering you even when they shouldn't. This was supposed to be a fresh start, but it still hurt so much. You squeezed your eyes shut trying to keep the tears back, biting hard into your lip until it started to bleed.

You were crying now, too sad to try and refrain from letting it out. In the middle of your sniffling your phone buzzed from a message.

Unknown Number:

Hey kitty! it's rodrick ;) txt me when u want

You ignored it. You'd reply in the morning.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Readers junior year in high school we get a peek at her backstory on why she moved.

As soon as you woke up you made sure to add Rodrick as a contact and text him a quick 'hey, sorry i fell asleep before i got ur text'. You sluggishly walked downstairs, running into your brother and Greg. "Hey squirt, what are you doing here?" You ruffled the heffley boys hair as Jax rolled his eyes at you.  
"I invited him over, mom's gonna take us to school together. Now fuck off." Jax mumbled out the last part just loud enough for you to hear. 

"Aye! Watch your language kid. Fuck, you're too young to say shit like that." You scolded your little brother and smacked him against the back of his head. Greg sat there in awe.

"My mom says you should practice what you preach." Greg threw you a look. You gave him a deadpanned expression before shaking your head and walking away. This kid's a smart ass just like your brother. 

You did some dishes before getting to brushing your teeth, and on your way back to your room you bumped into your mom. "Oh hun, I'm driving your brother and the neighbors kid to school today," You hummed in response, having already been informed of this,"But, I didn't think about the time problems and if I drive you and your brother to school everyday too I'm gonna end up late.."

You frowned at her, of course there was a catch. "How am I supposed to get to school then? I don't have my license yet."

"Well I was thinking maybe Gregs older brother could take you since your both going to the same high school? I talked to Susan and she said her boy was fine with it. Rodrick's gonna be your ride to school from now own, he's actually waiting outside for you right now, love you honey!" And with that your mother whisked off, getting Jax and Greg out of the house and into her car. You stressed, almost pissing yourself with anxiety.  
Rushing, you threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a grey sweater that had a cartoon styled bunny printed on the front of it. In the middle of getting ready you got a text from Rodrick.

Punk: hury up if u don wanna be late !!!!  
You: IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN

You ran outside, face paling when you saw Rodrick in front of your house sitting in the drivers seat of his löded diper van. "Please tell me your kidding."

"Nope! Hop in, this sweet ride is your uber from now on." You gave a defeated sigh and sat in the seat next to Rodrick, the brunette grinning at you seeming pleased with himself for god knows what reason. You rolled your eyes at Rodrick as he stepped on the gas.  
His driving was absolutely horrendous.

"Jesus christ dude!" Your body swung forward as Rodricks reckless driving continued, you instinctively reached out with one hand grabbing at the side of the car door and your other hand grabbing at the upper part of Rodricks sleeve. You squeezed your eyes shut, a sickly feeling overwhelming you. Tears brimmed your eyes, fear flashing through your head with memories of before. Rodrick looked panicked when he noticed your expression and did his best to slow down and drive carefully.

Rodrick gulped as he slowly pulled into the high school parking lot, you loosed your grip on his sleeve. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think my driving would upset you like that." The teen looked at you, but you struggled to make eye contact. "I'll be more careful with you. I'm sorry."

"It's - fuck- it's fine I just. I have really bad experiences with being in a car while someone was reckless driving that really fucked me up. Shit." You clenched your teeth and placed your hand against your forehead, trying to sooth the mental pain. Rodrick hesitated a moment before speaking.

"I know I'm probably like, overstepping my boundaries I think, but can I know what happened?"

You rubbed your temple, you hadn't talked to anyone about what happened for a while. At this point you didn't care who knew, plus it wasn't like Rodrick was going to use this against you. "Before I moved I had this really toxic ex. He was completely insane and this one time we were in his car arguing and he got super mad and started threatening to crash the car. He began to swerve all over the fucking road and was screaming at me the whole time. And we were in the middle of no where so there was no one to help. I was scared shitless," You paused for a moment, considering bringing up your father. You gave in,"It didn't help that my dad had died in a car crash a week before that. I thought I was gonna meet the same end as him."

As Rodrick took a moment to look down and process everything you told him you bit your lip in fear of how he was gonna react. "I'm sorry Y/n. You really didn't deserve that... Fuck. I'm so sorry."

You shook your head and wiped away your tears, Rodricks eyes softening as you did so. "It's fine, I don't want you to pity me, just wanted to let you know. Let's just get to class."

Rodrick nodded awkwardly, still very obviously feeling bad. "What classes do you have anyway?"

You pulled out your phone and looked at a screenshot of your schedule you had saved in your camera roll. He leaned over you to look at it.  
The boy gave a small smile. "Hey, I also got English three for third period. Same teach too." 

You raised your eyebrow at him. "Aren't you a senior?"

He nervously scratched his neck. "Yeah, I kinda failed that class last year so I'm retaking it now. At least you have a class with me though."

"Oh yeah, I'm real honored."

"Ouch." Rodrick playfully shoved you, and you felt a little more at ease knowing he was able to go back to acting normal with you even after knowing your traumatic sob story that everyone pitied you for before.  
Both of you split up, going to your classes, the hours dragging by slowly until third period where you got to see the grunge boy again. You got lucky and the teacher let the students pick their seats for the class, of course Rodrick immediately made a beeline toward you and took the seat besides yours. "Hey don't think I've seen you before, did you happen to start school later than us hot stuff?" Rodrick gave you a cheeky grin.

You rolled your eyes, but decided to play along and mess with him. You leaned towards his seat and trailed your finger down his chest as you spoke,"Yeah I'm new in town, you should totally give me a tour." Rodrick had the dumbest look on his face as he looked at you and swallowed nervously. You both jolted back when you heard the teachers voice as he told the class to settle down, thankfully not noticing your flirty teasing towards Rodrick. Quickly going back to normal you calmly turned back to your desk as if nothing happened and Rodrick gave you a dumbfounded yet amused look.  
Feeling somewhat satisfied with yourself you felt good about your first day, until some girl abruptly entered into class late. Rodricks face was visibly pink and his eyes lit up when she entered. You were confused looking between the two.

The teacher gave a disappointed sigh as he turned toward the student. "Heather Hills, care to explain why your late to my class on the first day back?" 

The girl 'Heather' gestured to an ice coffee in her hand and raised her eyebrows. "I was off campus getting coffee, obvs." Your instructor just groaned and rubbed his temples, irritated. He told her a simple 'see me after class and sit down' causing Heather to give a 'hmph' as she rolled her eyes and sat down in the empty seat front of Rodrick. The brown haired boy leaned forward, smiling at the back of Heather Hills. You bit your lip, the metallic taste of blood filling your mouth. Rodrick obviously liked this girl.  
Gross.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rodrick still doesn’t know how to spell and reader is just being reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the formatting is a bit funky, i just copied and pasted this update from my wattpad nd i’m too tired to edit it lol

You huffed, irritated at Rodrick turning his attention to the blond girl and just ignored him for the rest of the class period. He would take moments to snap out of his daze to try and get your attention and would frown when you turned away from him, upset that he couldn't do anything to grab your attention in class. Eventually the bell rang and you hurried to your last period, losing Rodrick in the halls. It felt excruciatingly long as it dragged by, you not making any effort to interact with your classmates unless you had to.

As time passed you zoned out, staring at the back of your teacher as she wrote on the whiteboard, snapping out of your trance as you felt a buzz from the inside of your sweater pocket. Taking a quick glance around you to make sure no one was looking you slid your phone into your lap and checked the notification.

Punk: hey kitty

Punk: my mom txted me sayin ur family is havin diner with us 2nite so :) u wanna just cme 2 my house rite after scool?

You unknowingly smiled down at the phone in your lap, Rodrick really couldn't spell.

You: sure, sounds good

After replying you shoved your phone back into your pocket, letting the rest of class drag by until the school day finished itself. Once over you made your way to the school parking lot, Rodrick already there leaning against his van. He was talking to some guys, the same ones from the roller rink, at least that's how you recognized them. They elbowed Rodrick when they spotted you walking up to them. Rodrick shooed one of them off as the other got in the front passenger of the van, Rodrick looked at Ben and jerked his head towards the back of the van, his friend groaning and reluctantly moving to the back. Rodrick turned back to you and gave you a cheesy smirk. "Ready to go?"

You shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be." You slid past him, taking your place in the passenger seat, Rodrick following in suit and taking the drivers position. Ben in the back putting in head phones and blasting his own music as he leaned the back of his head against the inside walls of the van, drowning out everything around him. The van sat there for a moment, Rodrick staring at the wheel under his hands seeming to be in thought. "What?" You raised a brow at him, confused on why the hasn't been started.

Rodrick furrowed his brows together, not taking his eyes off the wheel. "Did I do something wrong?," He brought his eyes up, finally turning his vision to you,"You totally ignored me in class and bolted when the bell rang."

You frowned at Rodricks expression and confused tone, feeling a little bad for ignoring him in class. "I.. just wasn't feeling good. Don't worry about it, you didn't do anything." You sighed, you shouldn't be greedy over him or anyone really. His attraction to Heather was his business, it shouldn't concern you. "Sorry for ignoring you."

The brunette seemed slightly more eased, and though he could tell something was still wrong he decided not to push any further and dropped the subject. "It's good. You wanna put on some music?" He held out the aux cord and you nodded, reaching to take it out of his hand. In between grabbing it you faltered with your movements, your hand on top of his with the cord in between. Your hand lingered there for a second, Rodrick and you glancing up into each other's eyes. You didn't know it, but the boy felt his face heating up in that moment. Quickly after realizing what you were doing you pulled your hand away, nervously diverting your eyes away from him and directing them to your phone. 

Rodrick watched as you connected your phone and scrolled through your playlists, a glint of curiosity flickering in his eyes. Stopping on Slide by H.E.R. you put it on, Rodrick scrunched his nose. Seeing as this wasn't his usual type of music it gave him a sense of mixed feelings, but he let you play it anyways.

He started the van up and began driving, humming along with you to the song. He was startled momentarily and glanced at you with widened eyes at a part of YG's verse, you giggling at him and deciding to sing along, you would repeat the lyrics that held the sexual undertones that made Rodrick flustered before. Rodrick looked at you with a blush creeping up on him from the vulgar things coming out of your mouth. You would laugh it off, and resume singing along when it got to the female parts and feeling yourself to your music. This continued until you arrived at the middle school, the vehicle skidding to halt.

Ben hopped up when he felt the van stop, pulling his earbuds out. Rodrick rolled down the window on your side calling out to a group of kids, your brother, Greg, and that other kid, Rowley. Rodrick got out of the van and practically tossed the kids into the back, you wondering to yourself if this could count as child abduction.

He started the car up again, driving a bit rough like he usually does, but he did his best to keep it at a level that didn't freak you out. Ben reached over you and began playing something more his and Rodricks style and blasting it at high volume. The teen boys in the car began conversing by yelling over the music about some band related things. The last thing you heard was them simultaneously shouting 'exploded diaper' before you zoned out, canceling all sound around you as you stared ahead on the road.

After dropping Ben off Rodrick drove into your neighborhood and pulled into the driveway of his home. The three kids in the back stumbled out, still feeling dazed from Rodricks driving, same as you.

Jax, Greg, and Rowley immediately entered the house, bolting upstairs. You however felt a bit anxious from never being inside the heffley house before and stood there awkwardly. "Hey," Rodrick placed a hand onto your lower back,"c'mon let's go inside." You nodded, stiffening from his touch as it had surprised you, him immediately noticing and quickly retreating his hand. The boy let out a quiet 'sorry' as he led you inside, you followed him upstairs.

"Which one's your room?" You glanced around at the hallways doors.

"My room," The taller boy reached up, pulling a ladder down from the ceiling,"is up here."

"You live in the attic?"

"Yes mam, care to join me?"

"Would I ever."


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers first time in Rodricks room, they talk and draw together

"You know," Rodrick began, sitting on a chair as you took a seat on his bed,"I don't understand you sometimes." The spunky teen twirled his drumstick around his fingers, not taking his eyes off of you.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess it's just like.. your mood changes a lot, super fast. It get's me confused 'coz I don't know how to react sometimes."

You stretched, arching yourself until you flopped back, body laying atop Rodricks bed sheets. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm kinda fucked up emotionally, makes me act like this is guess."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm working on it though."

"Hm." Rodrick hummed listening to you as you began babbling, his eyes tracing the curves of your body and the creases of your clothing. He became lost in thought as he gazed at the outlines of your figure. His eyes snapped back to your face as you sat up to look at him while you talked.

"-but yeah, I'm sorry for switching up so much. I guess it's like, the trauma talking y'know. I don't really know how to cope with certain situations. That's about somewhere along the lines my previous therapist said, anyway. But I think I'm getting better."

"Huh? Oh."

You frowned. "You weren't listening, were you?"

"I- kinda? I got distracted."

You huffed, and threw yourself back on Rodricks bed, resuming your sprawled laid out position from earlier. Rodrick set his drumsticks down and plopped himself on the mattress next to you. "I'm sorry I zoned, I think I got the point though."

"Mhm." You mock him, acting as if you weren't paying attention to him and let your eyes scan the many lights and posters scattered along his room walls. He pouts and leans over you.

"Hey, I'm serious." You let your eyes meet his, his tone made him sound more focused, he seemed like he meant it. 

"What made you so distracted anyway?"

His face began to burn, the boy feeling flustered. "I, um-"

"AAAAUUGGGHHHH!"

You jumped up from hearing the sudden scream, accidentally bumping your head against Rodricks, causing the both of you to flinch back. "What in the fuck was that?" You questioned him, rubbing at the spot on your head that knocked against his.

"That sounded like Rowley. He probably got hurt. Twerp's always getting hurt."

"Well shouldn't we go check on them?"

Rodrick pursed his lips as he sat there in silence, crossing his arms as you both heard the pitter patter of his mother's footsteps running towards greg's room. "....Nah."

You shrugged and pulled out your phone, leaning against the headboard of the bed while mindlessly scrolling through the contents of your phone. Rodrick shuffled closer to you, nervous as his shoulder rubbed against yours as he was curiously glancing at your phone screen. "We have a while until your mom heads over for dinner...you wanna do anything?"

You hummed in thought. "Can you hand me my bag?"

"Yeah, okay." Rodrick got up and grabbed your bag, tossing it into your lap as he sat back down on the bed, across from you this time. You opened your bag and pulled out your book for journaling. 

"You.. wanna draw with me?" Rodrick pursed his lips and looked over the cover of your black notebook that had doodles all over the cover made in white ink. 

He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck,"I'm not the best at drawing, but yours are cute," he pointed at your cover's home made designs,"I'm down, if you could teach me." A small smile appeared on your lips as you nodded, ripping out some paper and placing it in front of him then tossing him a pen. "How do I do this? Like, what should I draw?"

"Well," You started, placing a hand on your chin,"you basically can just draw whatever you want. Whether it's something coming from your imagination, or something you reference of. And it doesn't matter if it looks bad or not since I'm guessing you don't draw much."

Rodrick nodded, fumbling with the pen in his hand as you scrolled through the playlists on your phone to find something to use as sketching music. Once choosing a song you felt you could vibe to you turned your focus to your own paper, not before giggling at Rodricks lost expression on his face of course. You lightly mouthed the lyrics from the music playing on your phone, lightly sketching the outline of a boy. Though, Rodrick was finding it difficult to figure out any ideas of what he could create. Eventually he settled on trying to draw a replica of his drum set.

It was like that for a while, you jamming to your music while you calmly worked on your drawing, and Rodrick having his own personal struggles with getting his to look right. You gave him a few tips on doing the structure correctly though, and his end result ended up looking pretty clean. In between drawing and helping him you did take some moments on sketching separate pieces on the sides of your paper, small doodles of miscellaneous things like flowers and bells. You had to momentarily pause in your actions when you realized your drawing ended up resulting in what looked like a romanticized portrait of Rodrick.

"Can I look at yours?" Rodrick asked you, his eyes curious as he leaned over your paper. You were quick to pull it towards you, image facing your chest.

"...No."

"What? Why not?"

You plagued your mind for an excuse. "It's embarrassing." He frowned.

"I'm sure it's great. Can I just see it? Pleeeease?" He stuck his bottom lip out in a mocking pout. It was stupidly cute.

You groaned, giving in. "Fine whatever, just don't make fun of me for it." You lowered the drawing from your chest and held it out in front of him. He instantly grinned, snatching the paper from your hands.

"See I was right! It's great," Rodrick looked over the paper, smile slowly decreasing as he took a longer time to really look at it. Your stomach dropped,"Who is it?" 

You pursed your lips. "Who do you think?"

"Is it," He put down the picture and twiddled his fingers,"Is it me?"

Red lightly spread on both of your faces, you desperately hoped he wouldn't think of this as weird. "Yes. Sorry. I told you it was embarrassing. Ugh." You threw your hands up to cover your embarrassed expression as the anxiety began to creep in.

"Wait no no no! I-it's not embarrassing at all!," He reached out to you and lowered your hands from your face,"I'm flattered, really. Though you could of made me totally hotter." You snorted at his attempt to make you feel better, even though you had to admit it worked. "I was just startled that you ended up drawing me of all things, I think it's cute."

You blinked at him, your heart doing backflips. "You think so?"

He took his hand from your shoulder, and instead placing it atop your own. "Definitely."

"Rodrick! Mom says it's time to come downstairs," Greg slammed the attic door open and popped his head up, you and Rodrick jolted away from each other. Greg glanced between the two of you,"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing!" Rodrick shot up and ushered his brother out,"We'll be right there you stupid worm. Now out!" The taller boy huffed and threw himself back onto the bed once his brother was out the room. "God I hate him." 

Laughing you flicked Rodricks forehead and pushed yourself off the bed. "Come on, I don't wanna keep 'em waiting punk."


End file.
